Crazy times in C-Wood
by Crazy Me1
Summary: *Fifth Chapter is up!* The team spends some time on a vacation. Murdock gets the girl.
1. Vacation and meeting the land lady

Oiy kiddos! Jen speaking this is my first fan fic ever. I know I don't own the A-team, but it would be cool if I did, but I don't. I'm just making up this crazy story because I watch and love the show. My favorite character is Murdock because I'm always told I'm weird and crazy. Yeah I do own Jen (hopefully that will be me in a few years!) And I do not down Debbie, she is my true blue friend, and the bad guys I just made up so have fun.  
  
Drop me a line about the story, I'll add more I swear!  
  
Dancinsocks@aol.com  
  
  
  
She woke up.  
  
The A-team had gotten off of their last mission, and it was time they had a break from what Hannibal felt. He decided to have B.A pull into the nearest restaurant so they could eat and discuss his plan. They pulled into ~Jenniefers.  
  
"Ah, this seems like a quaint place Hannibal."  
  
Face was pleased with the way this place looked. It was better than one of the fast food places, or Murdock's "Hamburger Heaven" which he sourly despised.  
  
They all got a table together and looked at the menu. A cute wavy redhead with soft big eyes approached the group.  
  
"Hello, my name is Debbie, I'll be your waitress, is there anything you would like to drink?"  
  
"Ah yes Mademoiselle, I shall have some white wine." Face said charmingly which made Debbie giggle and blush.  
  
After they all ordered their drinks, food, and heard enough of Face using his usual lines on Debbie and getting her phone number Hannibal was ready to discuss the plan.  
  
"Guys, its time we had us a nice little vacation."  
  
"I strongly suggest staying here" Face said, his thoughts slowly went back to Debbie.  
  
"Then it's settled, just have to find us a place to stay at for about a month," Hannibal said happily as he took out a cigar.  
  
Debbie came back smiling. "I know a good friend of mine who happens to own 4 apartments, and I'm sure she'd be happy to have you guys stay for about a month. I'll give you her address, and if you can' find her just come back here, she'll wind up here sometime soon. And I'm sorry, no smoking."  
  
Hannibal frowned, but took the address from Debbie and thanked her politely. After paying for the check the A-team was on a roll.  
  
After mowing the lawn barefooted and tending to her plants, she was more than happy to take a shower. She heard the doorbell ring and she quickly got on her robe and answered the door, half expecting it to be one of her friends just stopping by or Debbie taking her break. But it wasn't, it was a handsome man, in his early to mid 20's, gorgeous smile, blue eyes on her robe that was showing a little of her cleavage. "WHOOPS!" And then the door was slammed in his face.  
  
Face stood there in blissful bewilderment at the door, waiting for the girl to re-appear again to get a heh, better look at her description. Then the door opened.  
  
"Um, sorry about that, I just got out of the shower, and I'm sure it wasn't all that bad for you as it was for me, so what do you seek?"  
  
" Are you Jen? Debbie sent me and my companions to see if we could rent a couple apartments from you. My name is Templeton Peck by the way, but everyone calls me Face. I would love to rent four apartments for a month." He gave her another one of his dazzling smiles that would make other girls swoon for him easily, but not this one.  
  
She remembered a lot that her parents taught her about running the apartments, and renting to someone like this guy, for four apartments wasn't a good sign. The thought that this guy was such a pimp and trying to get to her fall under his charm just turned her into her evil work mode.  
  
"I don't think so. You'd be lucky if I would render you one apartment let alone four Mr. Peck. You give me the impression that you are a chauvinistic male that could possibly be a pimp, or someone trying to make a better profit at renting my rooms for other purposes. If there are three other people wishing to use my apartments then I shall have to see them for myself, and DON'T try and charm me, I'm on to you." She gave him her evil half eyed look, that made her feel like she knew she was on to his little game, trying to tie her around his finger.  
  
"Well then ms…  
  
"Gogh"  
  
"Gogh, I would be happy to have the 3 other people wishing to rent your apartment come in and fully introduce themselves to you. All four of us are not wishing to use your apartment for other purposes, or making a profit at that. And can I help it if I'm always like this?" Giving her another smile to hopefully change her mind.  
  
"I would love to meet the three other parties, till then, I take only in advance, cash only."  
  
"Ms. Gogh, you drive a hard bargain, but I think you're worth it."  
  
Great, I got this guy trying to kiss my butt. I know the game, and I'm on to this guy, he is not getting the best of me.  
  
"Great, I'll show you your room."  
  
After showing him his room she collapsed on her couch, she sat on it upside down. Unfortunatly before she could relax the doorbell rang for the second time. This time there was a 50ish man there smiling the same way "Face" had with the same catching blue eyes and dazzling smile.  
  
"Hello, my name is Jacob Bilks, I heard I could get a room from Debbie."  
  
She pleasantly smiled back and thought about Debbie who would still be on her shift at her restaurant.  
  
"Certainly, you wouldn't happen to be one of the parties that Templeton has mentioned?"  
  
"Yes I am miss."  
  
She gave him a half eyed look and proceeded to next door and told him how she grew up in this house, and gave him the choice of the spacey upstairs or downstairs apartment. After choosing the upstairs apartment she told him that it would cost a little bit more being the bigger of the two, but he didn't seem to mind. She liked him better than Peck, and went back to her own apartment. After a short while another ring came. –Great, is this the third Christmas ghost come to haunt me? -  
  
There stood a very large, gold studded Mohawk black man.  
  
"Hello ma'am my name is B.A Baracus and I'd like to rent a room."  
  
She was a little freaked, but showed him the downstairs apartment, signed the contact and got her money. She was more than relieved to get out of there. Just then for the fourth time the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hello"  
  
A cheery brown-eyed guy in a brown jacket and a cap stood at her height on the steps.  
  
I am so much more than happy to see this guy.  
  
"Hello there my name is H.M Murdock and I'd like to inquire about the room to rent. Debbie down at ~Jenniefers said I should come down here." Giving her a goofy grin and a sparkle in his eye.  
  
She was more than happy to, but oh darn, the only apartment left was the bottom one that she just to happened to be living at right now. He he! This guy is so handsome and she could tell already that there was something fun and nutty about this guy that would compliment her already fun quirkiness.  
  
"Are you the last one of Face's group?"  
  
"Yupperoo."  
  
"Well then Murdock you get the best apartment that just so happens to be under my apartment. It's nice for one to two people."  
  
"Well hopefully I shall be seeing more of you then, neighbor."  
  
"I think you will be."  
  
She winked and then went upstairs. She had some major work to do being an artist at heart, but being a musician to support her art at the times it slumped. That was all right with her, playing a large variety of musical instruments she had a music lesson soon with her friend Lindsay who had wanted to better her at playing the drums. But for now, she was going to play her flute. After the lesson Jen decided to call Debbie, she should have been at her house for lunch but hadn't come.  
  
"Deb, where have you been?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry Jen, I had lunch here. I just met this nice guy too his name is Templeton. I have a date with him tonight."  
  
"Aw Deb! You watch out for that guy, he has a lot more on his mind if you know what I mean. But he is nice to look at, and there is always the free food, and whatever else he has in store for you."  
  
"Well I always get free food anyways when I work at your restaurant."  
  
"You said you wanted to work at a restaurant, and you know I could never let you work at a fast food place, or something scummy like that. You're lucky I treat you so good man, you know I love you Debs. Watch yourself around that guy and have fun, and anyways, he's staying at one of my apartments, thank you for recommending them over here."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"Did you see the one with the tiger jacket and the puppy brown eyes? He is so cute."  
  
"Ooo yeah, I saw him, he is soo tall though. I think you should go out with him."  
  
"Yeah, it's hard to find guys that are my height let alone shoes that fit me, heh."  
  
"Go out with him then."  
  
"I just met him! I'm shy and you know that's not a me thing. I've never really gone out on a date or even had a real boyfriend. This is all new to me, and I'm so clueless."  
  
"I don't care, I'm going out with Templeton, so naa!"  
  
"Some help you are, I'm going to go the restaurant and waitress or something. I'll talk to you laters, watch out for Templeton."  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you laters ~Jenniefers."  
  
"Bye bye for now then."  
  
She hung up and sighed. She never did have a real relationship and that depressed her. But she knew that she was free and that made her happy. Glancing at the clock she decided it wasn't too early to go to bed, so she did. In the morning she took a shower and then went off to her restaurant.  
  
"Hi Murdock, can I take your order?"  
  
"Why yes indeed you may muchacha! I will have one tuna melted with a Coke."  
  
She smiled to herself with his funny order  
  
"One Coke and one tuna melted coming right up."  
  
Five men came in and asked to speak with the person in charge. They came over to Jen.  
  
"We're in the restaurant protection business. We'd like to have you join our group, otherwise you never know things" he picked up a glass and promptly dropped it "could have accidents. You get me?"  
  
She looked them straight in the eyes furious, how dare they try and frighten her! She was not going to take this. Always being known throughout the town for her energy and wildly weirdness, she exploded on them.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND TRY AND FRIGHTEN ME!" She walked out into where the customers were. "DO YOU SEE THESE MEN? THEY ARE TRYING TO DO EXTORSION ON THIS FINE NEIGHBORHOOD RESTAURANT! 911 SOMEONE, EVERYONE CALL THE COPS!!"  
  
Oh yes she was yelling up a storm. Her mother always told her if someone was bothering you, yell really loud and tell him or her to stop. And it seemed to be working pretty much to her advantage. The men were getting red and hurried to exit.  
  
"We'll be back!"  
  
Murdock watched in pure amazement as she got out her mace and sprayed it wildly outside at the men who were trying desperately trying to start the car in vain. After spraying them, she jumped on the hood of the car, after making severe dents she opened up the hood and ripped out a few wires. Screaming and yelling the cops finally came and arrested the men.  
  
"I HOPE YOU ENJOY JAIL!"  
  
After filing her report to the police, and since she knew one of the officers, she would be notified when and if they came out of jail. When she came back, the customers all cheered shouted, and gave her a round of applause. She just smiled and said she was proud to protect her customers and her restaurant.  
  
  
  
"One tuna melted and one Coke. Mind if I join you Murdock? I think I could use a break."  
  
"I would be honored by this heroine who just saved her building to honor me by sitting here."  
  
She just smiled a blushed.  
  
"You know, they could be back for more muchacha."  
  
She sighed and thought about it and frowned.  
  
"Moi bien! Well yeah I guess I'll have to hire B.A for the month to protect this place."  
  
She just chuckled to herself.  
  
"That ole mudsucker! He comes with a package deal, Hannibal, Face, and me too."  
  
Flashing a smile that could only make her breathe a sigh of relief, she smiled back at him. 


	2. meeting the A-Team

"Really now? And what would you be implying by that?"  
  
He took her hand, smiled and took her out the door until they reached his apartment where he then proceeded to call the entire member of the A-Team. They all arrived and after Jen finished telling the story to most of the guy's amusement, Hannibal spoke.  
  
"Well it seems like you're in a predicament, and we'd like to help but.."  
  
Hannibal was cut short by Face.  
  
"We're on vacation, we're here to take it easy and we don't want any trouble. Plus there would be our fees and then this whole mess, you don't want to go through it. And the men are in jail so no worries!"  
  
Jen smiled sweetly at Face walked calmly over where he started to smile but fidget.  
  
"Could I have a word with you, alone? I have a room right here, do you mind guys?"  
  
They unanimously shook their heads with big grins on their faces. B.A was the last thing Face heard.  
  
"Fool! You crazier than Murdock is messin' with that crazy lady! She's on the jazz."  
  
After she shut the door she smiled at him, she had some tricks up her sleeve, and was just as slick as Face was.  
  
"Face, I would like to remind you that you are my tenant, going out with my best friend and in my town where I know everyone and am well respected. I will cut you a deal. I'll let you and your friends stay here for free and eat at my restaurant for free as well. But if I find out something bad happened to my best friend and best waitress, then all bets are off, and your ass is mine as my waitress. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Face smiled knowingly that he had the better end of the bargain and that he could always handle about 3-4 girls but he was probably going to have to cut it down to about 2 possibly three and from outta town girls as well.  
  
"I think we have a deal, can you lemme out first to I can make it like you fell under my "charm? Just for the guys, I wouldn't want them to think that I was losing my touch for cutting deals."  
  
"Fine, but make it quick."  
  
Face came smugly and smiling.  
  
"Guys, looks like we're staying and eating for free."  
  
The guys all looked at eachother impressed.  
  
"Good job Lieutenant, looks like you haven't lost your touch. Now, we're going to have to ask you some questions about these guys Ms. Gogh."  
  
After giving full descriptions of the men and where their cars could be located Murdock and Jen set out to where the car was being held with a tracer in hand.  
  
  
  
"I must commend you on your bravery Genevieve. That was truly the work of a crazy lady and I know one when I see one. Truly an inspiration like Joan of Arc!"  
  
She chuckled to herself at Murdock's speech. So many times before she had heard that she was crazy. But it didn't bother her and hearing it from Murdock just made it sound like something that was her and not something that was foreign and not looked well upon. She decided to cut in.  
  
"Thank you Murdock for the compliment, I'm not so used to being praised for being my crazy self, but hey, I did get the job done pretty well on my own. I have owned and operated that place for a couple of years now and I am not going to let some thugs like that try and scare me. After all I have been doing so well so far. Thank you so much for helping me out so far. I know it's your vacation and you must help a lot of people as it is, but this really means a lot to someone like me."  
  
As she was talking Murdock could get a better look at her as the sun was setting. Blonde hair that was obviously dyed, thin not like a model, but he knew she must work out, just a little bit shorter than he was, judging by that she must have been about 5'11. He couldn't quiet tell if she had green, blue or brown eyes, it all seemed to mix together in a nice way. Nice smile, very fierce and protective of things, bad jealous girlfriend he thought to himself, and smiled.  
  
"Oh wow! Look at the sunset. Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
They both looked at the sun setting, he looked at her and she caught his gaze and smiled. They both came closer to eachother and their lips touched. At that moment they both heard wheels screeching, and looked to see the thugs from before come barreling down the street. 


	3. ubduction

"Looks like it's time to make like a banana and split!" Murdock said and hurriedly, but it was already too late, the men were already surrounding them. There were 7 all together Murdock noticed that they all had some sort of horrid pain device on them. One man was putting on brass knuckles, and one with steel tipped boots that made Murdock hold her harder. He hoped that somehow they could get contact the team without getting her hurt.  
  
Just then a limo pulled up and a man with an expensive suit, glasses and hat came out. He spat and then came up to the pair.  
  
"Well, well! So good as to finally meet you Ms. Gogh. As I understand it my boys got ruffed up by only little 'ole you? I take that to a serious offence as well as you not going along with my little proposition. I think it's time that we had a little chat don't you?"  
  
She looked down and said something. He came closer to hear her, but again she said it in a down muffled voice. She suddenly kicked him in the shins and kneed him in the face and said smartly, "I AM NOT LITTLE!!"  
  
Following that the duo let out their crazy fighting spirit and managed to get a few down but be restrained in about a few minutes. In that time a few people had begun to notice things and just down the street B.A came out of the gym to investigate. But was too late when he saw the three cars drive off, and Murdock's hat on the ground. B.A gripped the fallen hat and made a menacing face that could scare anyone.  
  
  
  
"Hannibal, we've got trouble. Those men picked up that fool and that crazy lady."  
  
"Well B.A at least Murdock still has the tracking device. We'll find them, just a small bump in my plan. Let's roll."  
  
All three headed out to the van all nervous of what could happen to Murdock and the girl. Plus partly what could happen to the thugs because the two were crazy enough.  
  
  
  
"Let me go! Where are you taking me? Where's Jen?"  
  
When his questions weren't being answered, he decided to go the mental route. He thought of his plan fast and started.  
  
"Where's my hat? I need my hat to keep the aliens out from seeing my thoughts! They're seeing my thoughts! HELP! Can you see the aliens? Purple, green blue with specks of pink and they fly all around and you never know you know where they are. They're so fast, ZOOOM!"  
  
And with that Murdock kicked the driver's seat.  
  
"HEY! Quit it or you'll be sorry!"  
  
"You'll be sorry once the aliens are reading your thoughts, oh yes, you'll be sorry…"  
  
Finally they made it to their destination. It was a two-story warehouse on a deserted road. When about 20 minutes later, Murdock finally saw Jen being hauled out of the car. They had a gag, and taped her up, Murdock over heard that she fought everyone in the car with every limb that they had to tape her up. They had Murdock come over and pick her up, no sense in them having to carry her when they have another hostage to do it.  
  
Entering the warehouse all the two could do was have their jaws hit the floor at the horror they saw before them. 


	4. screeching halt

Gasp! Two reviews! Lol, it's lovely still. Here's chapter four, and again, I don't own anyone, even me, my parents legally do. But hey, I sure wish I owned them.  
  
They both saw the horror of animals fighting, and people making bets on which would be the first to kill the other. Dogs roosters in small pens fighting eachother, and men all around them screaming at the animals to kill. Murdock was sure lucky that he didn't have Billy here, or any other animals that he had for that matter with him. The thugs had to push Murdock along because he was so shocked at the sight he saw. He just silently prayed that the team would get there soon.  
  
  
  
"All right B.A it looks like we're here. And this place certainly looks cozy, doesn't it Hannibal?"  
  
Already nervous about this place, it looked creepy. Being night didn't help the place's atmosphere either. Sure it was a warehouse, but it was rundown looking, almost as if it was on it's last days. They could hear men and animals inside. They couldn't imagine the horror that lie before them.  
  
  
  
"Aw, darlin' you ok? They didn't hurt you or anything did they?"  
  
She looked into his soft brown puppy eyes. All she could do was feel like she was melting. It was great, considering the circumstances, and they both weren't hurt but she was taped up and thankfully Murdock had gotten the gag out of her mouth. She just smiled back at him and answered.  
  
"Murdock, I'll be fine as long as I have you to protecting me. I know I seem like I can take care of myself, but I've gotten myself into this, and I know I'll need help getting out of this. I'm just glad that you are here instead of anyone else."  
  
He whispered to her, "I still have the tracking device. The team will be here soon to rescue us, in the meantime we'd best stay quiet and barricade the door."  
  
"First I think we should get me outta this cocoon."  
  
After getting Jen out of tape cocoon they concentrated on barricading the door or escaping. While they were getting Jen out of her sticky situation, they overheard the guards say that she was going to see the boss after he got his nose repaired. They both smirked hearing that remark.  
  
Seeing only as their resources, chicken wire, a bed, and the tape that they had gotten Jen out of, they made a plan and went to work. They locked the door by stuffing chicken wire in the lock and putting the bed in front of it. They took off the molding on the windows and carefully took out the glass. Looking outside it was quite a drop, but Murdock had an idea.  
  
"You have to be the first on to get out. They want you for your business, and if they have you they can make you sign over your property. Please, be the first one out, the team will pick you up and get you outta here. I've been in worse situations, you gotta go first."  
  
She frowned, but then dropped the mattress, embraced Murdock and kissed him passionately. Spinning around, she went to the open window, took a last look and said, "Bye." She flew down two stories, but the mattress cushioned her fall. After getting up, she looked and saw that Murdock was trying to escape, but could see that he was troubled.  
  
Oh god, she realized that the men were coming in. She stood there gawking until the hand crept over her mouth and the other held her arms.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you stop picking on girls and start picking on me?"  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business!" The head thug snarled at Hannibal with a new fixed nose. "We've got business to discuss and a nose that she needs to pay for, so why don't you and your little buddies," looking over at Face and Murdock who had barely escaped his men, "get off my property."  
  
Just then B.A came out of the van with a few guns, he put them down and made a look he usually saves for Murdock. The thug kind of looked surprised, but then motioned for one of his own fearsome looking thug to come over and match up with B.A  
  
Suddenly, the fight broke out. Fists everywhere going every which way at once. Face had just taken out a thug and was on his second. B.A was still dueling with the fearsome looking thug, Hannibal was kicking the butts of two men that were about to fall and Murdock was punching like a mad kangaroo. Jen was desperately trying to get away, finally she made the scream that made everyone stop and put their hands over their ears. It was so terrible that all they could do was stop and put their hands over their ears. Finally realizing that she was released and that everyone had stopped, she promptly kicked the head thug in the nose a second time and danced away to the van.  
  
"C'mon guys! Let's get out of here!"  
  
The A-team got up and ran to the van and she drove the team away. In the background they could hear bullets being fired.  
  
"Aw man! Where did you learn to scream like that? You sounded like a harpy. If I have any ear damages, you're getting the bill."  
  
"I could never sing, I'm a musician, but not a singer. When push comes to shove I can really get attention."  
  
Feeling tense not driving the van, and especially having this "crazy lady" driving the van, B.A felt very tense and broke his silence.  
  
"Pull ova here, we need to stop and get some gas."  
  
"Um, the tank's full."  
  
"We need to stop for gas."  
  
Hannibal nodded to her and said, "I wouldn't argue with B.A"  
  
She did as she was told and everyone got out of the car to stretch. All except B.A who went around to the driver's seat. Murdock and Jen smiled at eachother, she just getting the clue about B.A and his beloved van. He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded and smiled. Hannibal and Face just watched from a distance and looked at eachother just knowing those two were up to trouble. 


	5. things get good, then ugly

When everyone had come back from a nice stretch except for B.A who was awaiting everyone in the van.  
  
"Hurry up fool, or I'm gonna leave you behind, you too, and don't you smile at me like that!"  
  
"Why B.A, can't I smile if I want to? I'm just so glad to see you're nice face."  
  
B.A just growled and drove away. After about a few minutes of silence, Jen and Murdock started up a conversation on how the A-team met. Then Jen hit a nerve.  
  
"You fly!'' They both looked over at B.A who gripped the wheel harder. They smiled and she said, "Well isn't that a coincidence! It just so happens that I fly too!"  
  
The brakes screeched to a sudden halt. Hannibal and Face were thrown wide- awake. Murdock and Jen were thrown together.  
  
"I ain't goin no where until I know I ain't gonna be drugged and flown around by this crazy lady or this crazy fool!"  
  
Getting up suddenly from Jen, "Aww, B.A we were just having some fun with ya. Guys, have we ever done that to B.A?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads no.  
  
"Well there you have it B.A we have never drugged you that you haven't already known about."  
  
"Oh B.A I was just joking, I really couldn't fly if I wanted to. Murdock and I were just joking with you. I'll never bring up flying with you again if it bothers you that much. Hey, drinks on the house tonight."  
  
B.A just growled and hit the gas so that everyone was flung back into their seats.  
  
"B.A watch it there might be cops around here."  
  
Hannibal said slightly angered that the cigar he lighted up was broken because B.A slammed on the brakes. He just tried to go to sleep, and as did everyone else. Jen just sat there looking around the van with nothing to do.  
  
"How long have you guys been on the run?''  
  
"Too long."  
  
She left it at that hearing the sadness is B.A's voice. Soon they reached town and they all went to the restaurant that they all worked to save. As soon as they were about to toast, the hostess fell asleep.  
  
"What is the next part of your plan colonel?"  
  
"Simple Face, we wait for them to strike at the restaurant or her apartment. Let them come to us. Now in the meantime, Murdock you get sleeping beauty and we'll all get some sleep."  
  
And with that they all headed to the van, Jen in arms. As B.A started the van she awoke rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Did I fall asleep in the restaurant? I'm sorry if I did, I just can't sleep in anything moving."  
  
"Really? I find this quite fascinating, I'm sure they have a phobia or a cure for that at least."  
  
She smiled at Murdock.  
  
"I just find it distressing, I don't like to have something moving while I'm sleeping. That and I always get worried that we might crash or something."  
  
"You ain't gotta worry about that happening. You leave the crashin' part to Murdock."  
  
"And I hate to quote from my dad but, "It's not you I'm worried about, it's everyone else I'm worried about!"  
  
And with that, they arrived at the apartments, said their goodnights and dispersed.  
  
  
  
The next morning Jen went downstairs into her bottom apartment. She put some coffee on, and then crawled into bed and snuggled up.  
  
Oh this bed is so roasty-toasty! I forgot that I left that stuffed animal down here. Oh wait, that's hair. Slowly she took her hand it touched Murdock's face and yelped.  
  
"What the hell are you doing- Oh god Murdock! You scared me!"  
  
"Well good morning to you. Now that's what I say a wakeup call should really sound like!"  
  
She put her head under the covers.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm so used to being alone and not having anyone in both apartments. I usually come down here to sleep in the mornings and have coffee whenever I can drag myself out of bed. I forgot I rented this place to you. Heh, didn't mean to jump into bed with you."  
  
"Well that's quite all right with me." He said putting his arm around her, "It was actually very nice having someone join me, and this is a bed meant for two."  
  
Still under the sheets she faced him bouncing a little on the bed.  
  
"You sure? I'm just terribly sorry to barge in on you like this."  
  
"Aw, no trouble at all ma'am. Coffee smells great by the way, much better than what B.A usually makes."  
  
She smiled, took the sheet off her head and got up.  
  
  
  
"Would you join me for some coffee then?"  
  
"I would love to madam!"  
  
She got up only in a light purple tank top that seemed to fit snuggley around all the curves of her body just right. The boxers he hoped weren't from one of her previous boyfriends that left it "by accident" or something she had kept as a memento. But either way he followed her in his boxers, grabbing a t-shirt and his favorite cap before she could see his hairy chest and his widow's peak on his head. Oh that coffee smelled so good! He couldn't remember the last time that he had a decent coffee made for him. Not even in the VA did he have decent coffee made either too cold or no sugar. Can't have the patients hyped up, they're on drugs as it is. Suddenly brought back to the apartment as Jen broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Do you want sugar, creamer?"  
  
"Oh here let me do that."  
  
After tasting the best coffee he'd ever had they talked. Until she had to leave.  
  
"I really have to take a shower and go off the restaurant."  
  
"As long as you'll let me escort you ma'am. It isn't safe yet because we haven't brought the ment to justice yet."  
  
"Well then I'll see you in 20 minutes partner."  
  
He tipped his hat to her; she laughed and then left. Wow that was an amazing start to his day. Having his neighbor jump into bed with him and then make the best coffee he'd ever had. He smiled and went to take a shower and call Hannibal for backup just in case…  
  
  
  
Murdock met her 20 minutes later at the stoop. They both went together hand in hand and she explained about her restaurant, not really a restaurant, more of a nightclub/restaurant. She had put her soul into that place. She always knew that she would have a restaurant with that name, and she just couldn't believe her eyes when her dream for this place finally came through.  
  
They entered and he sat down while she started right to work being a hostess, and taking a few orders to people. She saw right away a gentleman in the corner, from the eyes, she knew it was Hannibal and she smiled, and he smiled back. After a few minutes, a few suspicious men entered. She went over to Hannibal.  
  
"C'mon kid, sit here with me until the smoke hopefully clears. Murdock will call the rest of the team."  
  
From the angle he was at Murdock saw the men and saw Jen sit down at Hannibal's table trying as quickly as possible to set up a disguise. Murdock used the phone inside and called Face, and B.A  
  
After getting their orders, the men started to complain. And then things got ugly. 


End file.
